1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing treatment apparatus for performing a developing treatment for a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a developing treatment is performed in which, for example, a wafer exposed to light under a predetermined pattern is developed. This developing treatment is usually performed in a developing treatment apparatus in which a developing solution is supplied, for example, to a wafer held on a spin chuck from a developing solution supply nozzle, so that a solution film of the developing solution is formed on the front face of a substrate, for example, a wafer and the wafer is developed. In the developing treatment apparatus, a cleaning solution is then supplied onto the wafer from a cleaning solution supply nozzle while the wafer is being rotated at a high speed to clean the wafer.
However, since the wafer has been rotated at a high speed during the cleaning in the above-described developing treatment apparatus, that apparatus has required a large motor with high torque. Therefore, the developing treatment apparatus has required a large space for the motor and has thus been large in size. In addition, the apparatus has consumed a large quantity of power for rotating the motor, resulting in an increased running cost. To solve the above problem, a proposal can be made, for example, that the wafer be cleaned without rotation.
For example, it has been proposed that the cleaning solution nozzle is brought close to the front face of the wafer to discharge the cleaning solution, and the cleaning solution nozzle is made to scan a plurality of times from one end side to the other end side of the wafer to clean the wafer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-14869).
However, when the cleaning of the wafer is performed without rotation as described above, the cleaning solution and the developing solution on the wafer front face may run around to the rear face of the wafer because no centrifugal force acts on the wafer, resulting in adherence of the cleaning solution or the developing solution to the rear face of the wafer. If the cleaning solution or the developing solution adheres to the rear face of the wafer, the adhered matter dries to become a cause of particles.